


i want to return to a place i've never been to

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kinda sad but not really, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Cody looks out of the viewport and wonders
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i want to return to a place i've never been to

**Author's Note:**

> for the full effect of this short, i'd recommend listening to ["a gallant gentleman"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYgT7K6bSVU) by we lost the sea

Cody stared out the viewport, out at the planet below. It looked peaceful, white clouds slowly floating over a sunset-orange sea. Soon, he and his brothers would be sent down there to fight a meaningless battle against an unending wave of droids, but, for now, it was almost as if Cody could pretend the war didn’t exist, and that he wasn’t standing on the bridge of a star destroyer as a Commander.

Quiet, nearly inaudible footsteps walked up beside him and stopped, beige robes appearing in his peripheral vision. General Kenobi was someone Cody knew more than himself, who he looked to for orders and strategies and the answers to questions like _"how do we save as many lives as possible?'"_ Something deep in Cody’s soul (if he had one) resonated with the General, and Cody couldn’t imagine life without his General by his side.

“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?”

Cody nodded in reply. His mind drew the connection between his General’s hair and the sea below, and Cody took it in stride. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the General, what his feelings were saying, but he would figure it out eventually.

“It would be nice to visit after the war.”

The General looked at him, yet Cody continued staring ahead. A shiver ran down Cody’s spine, which happened often around Jedi and which Cody found no other clone experienced. It was strange, sure, but Cody wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ in any sense.

As he looked over the planet, he felt a pang of sadness. A sudden want to return home. Not to Kamino, no; Kamino was never home, it was just where his family was. Really, there had been no place that Cody ever considered ‘home’, and yet he wanted to go back. He wanted to be able to block out the war, the death, the destruction, hide his face and have someone to tell him " _it will all be fine."_

He turned to meet the General’s eyes, the same colour as the oceans on Kamino during the rare days they were calm and tranquil. Maybe Cody could go home, eventually. If he survived this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> if you want to submit a prompt or chat, come message me on tumblr! [@mousewithapen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mousewithapen)


End file.
